The role other side of Emily
by MayP
Summary: When a secret birthday party have an unexpected guest secrets are revealed. Warning: mention of violence


A role other side of Emily

_When a secret birthday party have an unexpected guest secrets are revealed._

A.N: This is my first Oneshot, I've started another story called _Another Life_, but unfortunately I never finished. Today, while I should be studying for an important exam or working I started to finish this story that came to my head some time ago. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

Her eyes were closed, looking though the sky, she smiled. The sense of freedom was warming her us the sun touched her body. All the worries were gone, for a moment it was only the sun, it was if she could have the world.

It's been two years since she was able to decide what she wanted to do, to be able to have control over her own body and express her own desires. She was finally free, but didn't know what to do with this deeply wished freedom, where she was supposed to go now?

Home, she needed to go home, no matter what this place could be, where her mother lived now? The only place she could think was the US embassy, they would be able to help her, and she definitely would appreciate speaking her own language.

It had been, a long walk, she really didn't know how much time she had been walking, the only thing she knew is that she started at the sunrise and it was already dark, really dark. If she hadn't passed by what she been thought, she probably would be scared to be walking, alone, with so little cloths on, in an unknown place, if she was young girl she used to be, she would be terrified, but she wasn't. She grown, she became another person, she was responsible for other, and that others were the only thing in her mind.

She needed to find that damn city, and fast, they didn't have mush time. She was exhausted, every single muscle of her body ache. She didn't remember when the last time she had a proper meal, in fact, she was starving, and desperately in need of some water.

When she finally passed by the city's entrance it was already dark, there wasn't many people on the street, Just a homeless man talking to himself on the park and a couple kissing on the college door, she continue to walk down the street , and than she found...a small mansion with big Black letters write on top of the door, US EMBASSY.

She knock on the gate and a security come out, as he saw her, he immediately left his post and went by her side to help the women. She probably was in her early twenty's and had her body full of bruises, seem that was about to faint, but all she did was continually say that they needed her, how where they he didn't know, yet. First of all, he would take her to the hospital and then he would see what he could do.

What he didn't know, but discover just short minutes after taking her inside the embassy was that this young woman was in fact an American citizen. After that, the last time he saw her, she was in a hospital bed been interview by the ambassador himself and a search was being created by the embassy to find the people she clearly was worried with.

15 YEARS LATER

The alarm clock was buzzing loudly but she was already awake. Her eyes were wide open since the sunlight touched the bottom of her bedroom, making bright lines on the floor. Always in this time of the years she felt different, less attached to live itself, this time was a little difficult to deal with. Today it has been 15 years since she woke up from a living nightmare.

When she was little she always thought she would became a ballerina, she always loved those pink tutus she thought it were the most beautiful outfit and she was really good at it, she started dancing when she lived in Moscow. When she reached fifteen years old she already was the first ballerina of the Moscow Theater Young Ballet Group. She had a brilliant future ahead, but seems that faith didn't plan that obvious future for her.

She always thought that the events that happened during those years mold her, made her what she was today. Before that, she would never, even in her craziest dream, think that she would became a FBI agent, specially in the BAU, dealing with psychopaths and the human scum. Who knows the SSA Emily Prentiss, they would never imagine that she were, one day, a ballerina, that's probably why her mother is always afraid she get hurt, she only can see her delicate figure dancing Mozart, she couldn't imagine her little girl fighting the bad guys.

'Hey guys, we have a new case, Hotch said "meeting in 5"' JJ said us she was entering on the Office

'Oh, I really had wished we didn't have one' Emily said with a sigh.

'You really look like shit' Morgan said making fun of her.

'Yeah, thanks Morgan, it's just what a girl want to hear in the morning' Said Emily, as she stand up to go to the briefing room.

'Sorry, but you do. Did you have some naughty things to do instead of sleeping last night?' Morgan asked with a grim.

'Oh Yes, I had a wild night of se...' Emily responded with a sarcastic gaze.

They both hear someone cough to call their attention and when she realized that was Hotch standing next to them, she blushed deeply.

Good, it will be a hell of a week, she thought to herself.

They were coming back from a hell of a week. It was a ruff case of kidnapped kids in Anchorage, Alaska. A sadistic was kidnapping teenagers to make his personal fight club. They were forced to fight with each other, not until death, but merely. After he would take care of their wounds and then made them fight over and over again.

Luckily, this Unsub had made a mistake in his latest abduction, he left a witness, a 5 year old boy, the victim's little brother, he manage to get a visual of him, and recognized him in the police records. Then it was significantly easy to Garcia to track his credit card, which showed he had rent an old manufacturing in the exit of town.

Thankfully, they got in time to stop the latest fight and rescue all of them physically unharmed, mentally not so well, the girls were frightened and the boys were completely catatonic, they only could think in fighting for their lives, in fact they actually fought them when they were being rescue.

The airplane trip wasn't that short so most of them were sleeping, except for one blond agent who were talking on the telephone through whispers.

'hey, it's everything ready ?'

'sweet pie, of course it's! When you guys come home, you only have to make them come to mamma!' answered Garcia with remarkable style.

'Yeah, I'm just having a little trouble with finding out what should I saw.'

'Well, Morgan already knows because he was the one who gave the idea, Rossi always knows, Reid imagine we were up to something because was close to her birthday and we told Hotch. I think anything you think of, they will stand by. Don't worry.'

She ended the conversation and lied down her seat to sleep until they arrive, it would take at least until morning, which was not far away.

After they arrived they went straight to office to finish up their reports, it was almost weekend and none of them would want to have to work on it.

It was already 6 o'clock so JJ started her plan, actually, not exactly her plan, it was made by a 6 head brainstorm, and they found out that it was pretty hard to please her with a birthday present. Always this time of the year seems to make her blue no matter what they put up as a celebration. They were trying to change that.

'Hey guys, Pen said she didn't want to be alone tonight, so I thought we might cheer her up, I don't know, go to her house, make her a surprise with some pizza! ' She let the bait now was just wait.

'Why is she sad?' asked Reid naively not understanding the hole picture, but that was pretty good, it made more real JJ thought.

'Well, last night she had a pretty big fight with Kevin, he is leaving the country for good now.'

'What? Are you serious?' asked a truly surprised Morgan.

This was getting better and better, even Morgan was buying it. She should stop walking with profiler. She'd had to make a good effort to upgrade her skills in lying or at least to leave some parts of her personal life out of the office. It's not that she didn't like them. It was just that nobody should know everything about someone, and they were really close to it, at least with her personal life. But that was too much impressive even for her self, been able to foul them all was becoming a priceless experience.

'Well, she didn't want to worry everybody just in the middle of a case, she only told me because I happened to called her just after the incident.'

'Did you know about it Prentiss?' he asked, again with a puzzle look, and almost with a puppy face, why didn't his mamma talked with him, it would be good be distract a little bit of the horrors of that case.

'What?' she really wasn't paying attention at their conversation.

It's only three days until the anniversary, miserably, 15 years ago, the day she felt free again was also her birth day. Her mother had said that up to that day, she had rebirth, so she should celebrate with double happiness this day, but for her, it wasn't quite happiness what she felt, she never again felt truly happy since she went missing.

'We were saying that Pen had an argument with Kevin, and it seems that it's a big one. I asked if you know about it.

'Oh, right. No, I didn't know about it.'

'So, anyway, I was thinking in going to her house tonight, to cheer her up a bit. What you guys think?'

'Well, you think she will like it? I mean, we are not going to invade her space or something?' asked a slightly concerned Reid

'Of course not Spence, I think she will like it a lot, will make her forget about her problems, and will definitely make us forget about this horrible case.'JJ answered with conviction. It was getting a little bit harder than she had planned, they were not seing what she was trying to do? Good, they were such profiler sometimes!

'I'm in'

'Me too'

'If you said she won't mind, I'm in'

'And you Rossi?' asked JJ

'I thought it was only for the kids of the group' he said with a grim.

'So we are kids? Then, what are you? Grandpa?' said Morgan almost laughing.

'Watch your mouth young man' Rossi answered entering in the game.

JJ couldn't prevent laughing this time, she really couldn't stop. That's why she loved them so much. they were her best friends, her closest friends. They were family.

'Guys!' She was really getting frustrated, they were really that dumb? 'are you going Rossi?'

'Yeah, I will. Are you calling Hotch?'

'I think it would be nice if he went. You know have sometime with the team out of the office.'

'I think it too.' He already had pick it up what she was doing, trying hard to make everybody to go the Emily's surprise party at Garcia's. He wasn't going to make it difficult for her. The two kids over there were already doing that job well.

'Guys, you really didn't have to do this, you know?' Emily said, yet a little astonish about the surprise party, she really didn't have a clue about it.

'Well sweety, we needed to do something, right? After all, you've been with us for what? 3 years and we never celebrated your anniversary!' That was Garcia, she was a little bit worried about her friend, not that she wanted her jumping of joy, but something like it.

'We manage to do it, thanks for mamma here. She made all the arrangements.'

'Derek, that wasn't a big deal, it was just food and drinks. I did call your mother, to ask if she knew somebody else to call…' Garcia said, only after realizing she said too much, and now having an uncomfortable silence in the room

'That's ok. I really appreciated all you guys did.' Emily sais trying not to make her fell bad, after all, it wasn't Garcia's fault, she didn't have many friends outside the office. It's just that when you have a lot of baggage, people don't seem to understand that you simply don't want to talk about it. It was nice to be with them, the BAU team, exactly because of that, they too have baggage they didn't want to share, it was their personal secrets, and none of them try to convince the other to talk about it. They did talk, when they fell ready to it and she wasn't ready, yet.

'So I'll just get...' suddenly the door bell rang 'well I don't think I order anything' Garcia said while walking to the door.

'Hey baby, let me answer it for you.'

'Derek Morgan always the shiny knight' she said

Us he answered the door he truly didn't know what to do. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and to be exact he already had seen many beautiful women.

'Hello, are you looking for someone?' he said

'Yeah, actually, I was invited to a birthday party if I'm not wrong.' Said the women smiling to the bund faced agent. It was common that people actually look at her like this the first time they met her, she was used to it.

'oh, you came!' said Garcia coming to welcome the new addiction to the party.

'of course I came, when Elizabeth called I was thrilled!' she said to Garcia. Turning around she focus on the birthday girl 'hey, sis! Happy birthday!' walking to hug Emily who now was speechless.

'you didn't have to came you know that, right?' It was the first words that came from Emily's mouth as she unattached herself from the hug

'E, it was years ago, seen you don't bring me bad memories. You know, I actually don't regret remembering the times you reed histories to me.' She said smiling to the womem she learn to love as a sister.

'Hey princess, you are not introduce you little sister to us.' Said Morgan broking the moment, he knew Prentiss would be embarrassed to explain all that underline talk.

'Hey, your mother didn't said that Anastasia was your sister.' Said Garcia

' Anny please, I really hate being called by my hole name,' And everyone could see that neither one of the girls liked that name.

'And she is not my sister! God, I'm old enough to be her mother!'

'Uou, how old are you?' Asked Morgan a little disappointed that he too probably would to old for that girl.

'Well, well. This is not something you should ask a lady.' Answered Anny just to spite the curiosity of everyone else. ' But I'm too polite to not answer.' Said laughing 'I'm 23. Now could every body spot looking at me like that!' she said taking a seat on the couch.

'She is not yours is she?' asked Rossi, who was a little bit suspicious,

'Where that come from?' Asked JJ bund faced with the course of conversation.

'Do you are my mummy?' Said Anny lightning the mood of the room and receiving a cushion on the face as response.

'Ok, ok. So are you going to introduce me or what?'

'Ok, Annie, so you already know Garcia right?' receiving an affirmative nod 'This here is Morgan, Reid, Rossi, JJ and Hotch.' Anny look each and every one of them. It seems that she trying, and possibly succeeded in read everyone of than. Until she saw Hotch, and them she became white as a sheet. 'This is him, isn't it ?' She asked to Emily without taking her of Hotch.

'Yes it's.' she said smiling saidly for the young woman. Today wasn´t supposed to be a day to remember of the sad memories of past. But it seems that it was to much to ask for.

'Do I know you?' Hotch asked having a feeling that he already saw this girl before, but not remembering when.

'Yes' Anny said with a small smile in her face, that could be described us sadness and gratefulness at the same time. 'You saved my life when I was 13 years old.' She stand up and walked to the window, looking the out side. The atmosphere of the room was thick, nobody moved a finger, except for Emily, who moved closed to Anny and hugged her.

'Look, you don't have to dell with that right now.' Emily said, trying to help her.

'But I want to. You never told him anything? How could you? I always wanted to thank the men who saved me. Why you never introduced us before?' Anny said angry, looking to Emily with hate sparkles in her eyes. She never thought that E. would do something like that to her.

'I always thought you wanted to forget everything' She said concerned with wath she was seeing in her eyes.

'I never wanted to forget! YOU did! God, how I'm hating you right now!' Anny stop looking at Emily and come back her eyes to a speechless Aaron Hotchner.

' Well, 10 years ago ' She look at Emily, if she never told her friends she wasn't going to. 'I was kidnapped, I think it had to do with human traffic or something, that really doesn't matter, what matter is that YOU were working on this case, and you were the first friendly face I saw since the day I was ripped off from my family, except the faces of the other girls that were there.' After she finished speaking she went to Hotch ang Hugged him. 'Thank you very, very, very much.' After that she looked at Emily and left.

'Ok, that wasn't exactly what I was planning for your birthday, sweety.' Garcia said with sympathetic smile.

'That is OK' Emily said with a sad smile 'I'll talk with her later, she needs sometime to clear her head a little.

'So… How did you met her?' asked Rossi, smelling that some disturbing secrets would be coming to life tonight.

'10 years ago' she said, angry with her self, for letting all this go so far. She left the window and went to sit down next to Hotch.

'Oh God, you were there! I remember where I met her! Oh …' He said standing up and walking around circles in the living room.

'Hotch, '

'I remember seen you, you were... How didn't I remember when you came to the BAU?

'Hotch, '

'How could I forget … I thought she …'

'HOTCH' She said walking to him and stop his pacing, if was really freaking out every body else. 'Everything is ok. She is just a little upset with me for not introducing you two. That is all. Calm down!'

'But I saw you in there. How I didn't remember? ' He couldn't believe that he didn't remember all that had happened before this night.

'you were worried with Anny, she wasn't well you know. They didn't feed us very well and she was really sick.'

'Hey guys, you are kind off worrying us!' said Morgan

'Let me start with the beginning.' She said while moving again to the couch and bringing a socked Hotch with her. 'ok' she close her and she opened she looked to her friends.

'I was 20 years old, was studying in Yale and pretty much everything was fine. One night I was walking form the library to my room when somebody knocked me out. Later I discovered that it was a man named Lorenzo. He was the responsible for "find the meet" us they said.' She made mental note reminding herself that she was safe with people that love her.

'Back then I really thought he was the worse that could happened, he was a huge and rude and violent, for god sake they were just little girls, you know?'

'how many girls were there?' she was surprise by Reid's interruption, but was thankful as well, she was becoming in too deep in her thoughts that she could lose her self control.

'Well, There was Rach, she was 7, and came from Nebraska, she was so little, she looked like you JJ, blond hair and blue eyes and completely sweet; than there were the twins Alice and Amanda, they were 8, come from NY and were the reddest hair I've ever seen, and they were always telling stories about their adventures in their big city; then Gaby, she was 11, she was so scared when they brought her that my hearth broke with her cries, nothing I could do make her stop crying, in the end was because she missed her baby brother. Then there was Brie, she was the oldest beside me she was 17 and helped me a lot with the girls and then there were Anny, she was 13 at that time and was brought just after me.' she said remembering of every girl.

'And you guys stayed with Lorenzo much time?' Asked JJ but dreading the answer.

'Well, he kept us for a month, than he gave us to Señor Hernandez 'she shrugged just from imagine that man. 'He really scared me. The girls always ride when he came to get us. He would came one night I get us all to another house. Every week we changed houses, that why it so long for you guys to find us. ' she said to Hotch.

'They found in one of that houses?' asked a now dreading to a happy ending Garcia.

'No.' Emily replied remembered of the last part of the hell's trip. 'After Señor Hernandez we were passed to Mister Smith, he was supposed to take us from Mexico to Europe and than sell us in the black market. I always thought he was the most dangerous of them all, and I was right.'

'Why is that?'

'Well, he was nice with us. And that wasn't a good sign. I'm mean he brought chocolate and teddy bears for the girls. That was something off with him. I know that from the moment I saw his face.'

'I was right, he killed Brie. It was the same day you rescue us.' She said to Hotch. 'She was sick and couldn't do clean that day and that got him really mad, I said I would clean everything but he wanted her. He always had this psico way of looking at her that always freaked me out. But we couldn't anything, and besides he couldn't hurt her to much.'

'Why is that? How did you know that he couldn't hurt her?'

'he couldn't damage the goods. But that didn't stop him to beat her to death,'

'You saw everything!' Stated Rossi.

She look away. 'Brie was just 17 and naïve about some things' she look back to then 'Witch is normal for a girl her age, but that cost her life. She talked too much with that man. She thought he wouldn't hurt her. But he did.'

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening and more calm Anny, who clearly had been crying. 'I'm sorry, E. I shouldn't had stormed like that with you. Back then I could have not understood, but it's been a while since I figured it out that you save my ass many times back there, when you didn't have to.' She looked through the window than looked at Emily again. 'You saved us all many times, including Brie, and she knew that. She, hell all of us were trying to protect you from him. God, just of thinking of him give me shudders. You know, we were young but we weren't stupid, we knew you were the vulnerable of us all, and we were trying to take his attention from you. And at last, well I hae something else to say.' Now she said smiling ' you HAVE to come to our anniversary today. All the girls are here in DC, I kind of called them all. Pretty please' she said with puppy dog's eyes.

'Hey, what you mean your anniversary?' asked Garcia almost lousing the track of the conversation.

'Oh, E. didn't told this either uh?' she said looking to Emily how was now smiling. 'Well, the handsome here' pointing to Hotch. 'and his buddies saved us in this exactly some day 10 years ago. And every year we have a little party, and girls come with her family, except for this one her. ' pointing to Emily. ' I bet they were all going to see their guardian angel. You won't believe this, but Amanda became a top model and Alice became a mode designer they are pretty good. Gabi is doing Med School in Brown and Rach is finishing her High School in NYC, she came to live with me and Elizabeth after her parents got divorced, their she has more chances to go to Harvard.'

'Wait a minute, YOU live with Ambassador Prentiss, like living in the same roof?'

'Yeah, sweet isn't it. She almost gone crazy the first year you know. But she couldn't anything because Emily had already promise to take care of me when my mom died and with the craziest jobs ever she could be taking care of a 15 years old right? Seriously, I was glade when she applied to FBI, because then I could be able to sleep!' she said laughing.

'What she used to do?'

'That is top secret!' starting to laugh even harder.

'I can find out either way.' Said Garcia with a grim smile.

'Oh, you cannot. Even the best of best hackers in the world wouldn't be able to.'

'Come on, tell us already!' said JJ dying of curiosity

'She worket...'

'Don't. If you treasure her life you won't.'

'As you would do something, puf.' Anny said smiling evilly naïve. 'She used to work with Ambassador Prentiss.' Said with a huge smile in her face looking to the bund faced group in front of her. ' She worked in the area of highly delicated political situations.' Her smile went even widest.

'But… but you hate politics.' Stated Reid.

'Where do you think that hate come from'

'And she was really, really , realy good. She made grow man cry, like seriously, she made the Russian Ambassador cry after he tried some moves with her.' Now she was openly laughing with their faces.

'Who did you know that?' asked Emily.

'I saw Elizabeth talking to you on the phone.'

'Uou, there is an role other side of Emily Prentiss that we don't know!' said Hotch, now recovered from the deep emotions that played in him.


End file.
